


Let Mine be the Last Sacrifice

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Solas, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Set after Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a universe where Solas succeeds but is not happy with the result. So he sets the Inquisitor free and tells her to fight him, restore order and kill him.</p>
<p>Minor spoilers for Trespasser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Mine be the Last Sacrifice

“Fuck you!” The shrill and righteous cry tore from the elf, her body shaking in pain. Her brown hair matted her forehead in sweat and blood, a new wound dripping down her chin. 

She heaved as she shook in her shackles, her aching arms almost giving way. They were too high in the air-Higher because of her absent arm-and she was weak with starvation and dehydration. The offender ran the knife along her throat, and her breath caught. The knife glittered in the dull moonlight, and she wished she could muster up some sort of strength to fight back. She refused to give in, but she was getting weaker and thus it was getting harder to fight back.

“You will be quiet!” Before another wound could be placed on her pale skin, another elf appeared behind the one with the knife, head covered so she was unsure who they were. She watched as they opened her cage and the other elf turned around to talk to them.

“Inquisitor Lavellan is to come with me. Fen’Harel wants to talk to her.” 

A moment, and they undid her shackles before her hands were tied up in another set. She could barely hold herself up, and her knees wobbled as she moved forwards. Licking her lips, she tasted the sweat covering her. The other elf gently grasped her forearm and began to move her forwards. It did not take them long to leave the lower dungeon, before her eyes were assaulted by blinding light. She shielded her eyes, much like she had when coming out of the Haven prison. 

When they were far away from the dungeon, the elf stopped her. She watched them, curious as to the distraction. Her eyes widened upon seeing whom was under the hood. 

“ _Sera_.” The words came out in a fumble and they were dry and cracked. Much like her throat. Sera smiled wryly at her. She had not changed much, apart from growing her hair out a little. 

“Hey Nishra.” Her name, her name. Nishra’s name fell from Sera’s mouth like a prayer, and she almost crumbled to pieces. All she’d been was the dying prisoner, the fading inquisitor with only one arm left. A dry sob left her chest, and it came out as a choking cough.

“I am so happy to see you’re alive.” There was a quick embrace, warm and loving. She’d missed this elf, even though they may had had differing opinions she’d never wish ill on her. “How did you find me?”

“Prissy-pants got a hold of me somehow. Sent me to get you and bring you to ‘im. Then we leave he said.” 

“Prissy-pants?” She had not heard this nickname before. 

“Solas. He sent.” Sera nodded and began moving forwards, Nishra following at her heel and almost tripping over.

“Why would he send for me? I’ve been dying in that cell for years now, and he sends you for me? Did he tell you why?” Too many questions ran through her head. Solas, Solas. The instigator of all this, the reason she’d been locked up and put away. The man she _had_ loved. 

“Don’t know. But he sounded real upset.” And so did Sera. She did not sound comfortable about this at all. “He told me to get you, bring you to him and then I could take you away. Take you to all the people who remain.” 

“How many?” Sera didn’t need to ask for what she was trying to find out. She knew what Nishra needed to know.

“Most of them. Good deal really. Only one’s unaccountable for is Leliana and Solas, but you know why the latter. And Bull, but you know why. Leliana is how I got contacted so she’s still alive. ” 

Their conversation dropped away there, and soon they came to a rather grandstanding door. Nishra stared up at it, and gulped dryly. The door was intimidating, and she felt her skin crawl in fear. A comforting slap on the back came from Sera, and she nudged Nishra forwards. The other elf opened the door, and Nishra followed suit. 

The room was large, and glorious. Glittered gold, shimmering silver. A bed in the centre of the room draped in red curtains and a black duvet. A desk over in the corner, covered in books and papers. As she noticed the whole room was a mess, decorated in books and papers and statues and so many things Nishra had never seen before. But the thing that stood out the most, was the man with his back to her. He stood tall, image reminiscent of when Nishra had seen him at the eluvian. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart hammered incessantly. 

“I have her smart arse.” Sera’s voice was bitter and harsh, and Nishra did not blame her. She wished she still didn’t feel stirrings for the man, but she did. She hated him bitterly, but still her heart skipped a beat. 

He half turned his head, peering over the wolf skin covering his shoulder. Again, like the time he’d told her he would end this world. And look at you now Solas, is it all you wanted? Did you receive satisfaction after winning? Do you like your new world? 

“Thank you Sera. Leave us be for a moment will you?” A gruff growl came from Sera, but she left nevertheless and Nishra was alone with the man she had-or still does love.

He turned around fully this time, his eyes downcast. Nishra did not bow to him this time, she stared straight ahead with determination. He had not aged, same as she had. Their immortality came with that detail, and now that it was restored she felt many years older than she’d ever been. And all she wanted was to strike him or burn him. But she had no mana, no lyrium. Nothing to help her. 

“I would have expected a lightning strike by now.” His first words to her. And they were full of expectance of harm to come to him. She did not blame him. 

“You should know the answer to that, _Solas_.” She practically snarled his name, the world rolling flatly off her tongue. Too weak, far too weak she was. He deserved nothing less than to be struck down by something right now, but she was not strong enough.

“Of course.” His words were quiet, and with a smooth sway of his steps her was soon in front of her. He met her gaze, his blue-grey eyes flickering in sadness and pity. She did not appreciate being looked at like that. Nishra had grown a thick skin when he left, and her anger had not subsided in all her years chained up.

“You have more scars.” He reached up to touch where she had been bleeding from earlier and was now dry. Instinctively she flinched away from him, hissing. He looked hurt for a moment, before understanding clouded his vision and he nodded sharply.

“I have your lackeys to thank for that.” More venom, more vicious words. She did not want to take them back this time like when they were at the eluvians. Her face had already been marred with quite a few scars, and now she was marble cut and moulded to others liking.

“I am sorry for that, that was not under my knowledge.” He took in a deep breath, scanning her like he used to. Back in happier times, in times where she would smile at him and ask what he was looking for.

“What do you want from me Solas? I gave you the anchor, you tore open the veil and destroyed my world. And then you kept me prisoner, and now you’re releasing me. What is it you want from me?”

“Your forgiveness.” Nishra’s eyes widened at that, and she took her turn to look at Solas’s face. She never expected to hear that in her lifetime. 

“Why should I forgive you?” She spat, acting much like a wet cat. But she had every reason to be angry and upset. 

“Because I made a mistake. I should not have torn open the veil, I should have left your world as it was. I made a terrible mistake, _ma vhenan_.” 

She felt like she’d had cold water thrown over her and she went stiff. She is not his vhenan anymore, she is not his heart anymore. She is not his anymore, she is not in love with him anymore. No matter the stirrings in her heart she refused to love him again. She refused to watch his back anymore, she refused to be the one left behind any longer. 

“Anybody could see that. You have done a terrible thing Solas, and I do not understand why you tell me this when I already know.” Nishra refused to cry, she refused to let her voice crack. 

He took a moment, and she watched him. He was no longer the proud elf she once knew, he was a shadow of himself. Hunched in and distraught looking, he no longer resembled the elf she’d fallen in love with. Then he turned to her, and held his hands out in a pleading action.

“Lasa ghilan, falon.” (Give guidance, friend.) His words were pleading, his voice screwed in hurt and worry. He was begging her, asking for her help. 

“Ma banal las halamshir var vhen.” (You do nothing to further our people.) It felt good to speak elven, it felt good to feel the words fall off her tongue. “And you are no longer my friend.” Nor my lover, but she did not add that to the pile. 

“I know that, but please, offer my some help. Fix what I have done, fix my mistake. _Please_.” 

“ _Harellan_ (Trickster), you have no right to ask for my help. You set this path for yourself, I tried to change your mind but not even our love could change things for you. How many times did I say please to you Solas? There is nothing in this burning world to save.”

“But you can, you can change it vhenan. You are a strong woman, and the old magic of the anchor still lingers in you.” Uncomfortable warmth spread along her left arm, well what was left of it. Nishra gripped it with her right hand, and stared down at the ground. 

Her head thrummed idly, and she couldn’t process for a moment over the buzzing in her ears. Uncomfortable, she was uncomfortable. She looked back up, meeting him finally eye for eye. 

“ _Why_ Solas? Why after all this time would you change this?” Her words were a whisper, dulled under the buzzing in her head. “You broke everything I knew, everything I cared for. You broke yourself. You broke me.” 

“I thought it was right, but I was wrong. It was not what this world needed despite my inane desires for this. And I regret it.” 

“Then what would you have me do?” She did not want to know, but she must.

Solas approached her and took her stump in his hand, running magic along it before letting go. Her body felt warm all over and the buzzing ceased. 

“Change this future. Replace the veil, put it all back how it was. Kill the evanuris once and for all.” She watched him, before swallowing dryly.

“What about you?” She did not want to know, she already knew.

“Kill me as well, I cannot be left here. This was my doing. Ma ghilana mir din'an.” (Guide me into death.) 

And she shook her head, she refused to give him that way out. That was too easy.

“No. You need to pay for your crimes Solas, and I will see that come to life. Mala suledin nadas.” (Now you must endure.” She took a deep breath, before stepping away from him. “I will leave now, and I will end this. Not because you want me to, but because it is the right thing to do. Because I’m the fucking Inquisitor.” 

She turned to move away from him, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was reminiscent of when they kissed in the fade. She was crushed to his chest, and his lips were soft on hers. Nishra did not protest, instead she moved into the kiss. It was sorrowful and sweet, decorated in pity and love. They moved against each other like they were made to fit, and her hands grabbed the back of his head and his twined into her hair. It had grown long in the years and she knew he had more to hold onto now. When they parted, he pulled her even closer if it was possible, resting his head on her shoulders.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan. Ir abelas.” (I love you, my heart. I am sorry.) She sighed with a wry smile on her face, and she nodded before pushing him away. He looked down at her like a kicked puppy, and she knew this is what she needed to do. 

“Dirthara-ma.” (May you learn.)

And with that she left, turning away from him for this time. The final time until his mistake was righted and she had saved the world again. She turned away from him now, and it was his turn to watch her back walk away. It was her turn to leave him behind. She held the tears in, her heart tugging until she finally left the room. 

Sera was silent when she returned, she must have known from the look on Nishra’s face. Nishra held onto her as they approached an eluvian, and Nishra knew this was the right thing to do.

It had to be.


End file.
